<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Три. Две. Одна. by Riakon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002131">Три. Две. Одна.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon'>Riakon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crime Scenes, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xenophilia, mafia Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мир под крепкой, железной пятой Гэвина Рида отличается идеальностью, и, может быть именно поэтому Коннор медленно сходит на нём с ума. А может быть потому, что тот умело выхватывает биту и закидывает её на плечо, так, словно там вовсе нет стального основания, способного перемолоть в кашу кости прямо внутри человека при умелом её использовании. </p>
<p>А Гэв определённо имеет «деловую хватку», и знает как пустить любимое оружие в ход.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Три. Две. Одна.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)<br/>https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907</p>
<p>Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:<br/>https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дверца «Кадиллака» закрывается так мягко и плавно, что её едва ли слышно, и, скорей всего эта мелкая деталь способна привести Гэвина в бешенство просто так, на ровном месте — он каждый раз старается уверенно хлопнуть ею, когда вылазит из машины, что Коннор уверен, в голове у Рида просто есть своё собственное видение того, как должна звучать правильное авто.</p>
<p>— Гэв, — напоминает он мягко, и получает в ответ ослепительную улыбку — тот обходит «Кадиллак» по широкой дуге, чтобы добраться до другой двери и открыть её, насмешливо глядя на Коннора.</p>
<p>— Прошу, миледи, — самодовольство в голосе может конкурировать только с самыми отпетыми злодеями детских мультиков, особенно в гладкости жеста, когда тот намекает — пора бы и выйти из машины. </p>
<p>Вздёрнутые на мгновение брови заставляют центральный процессор поднять температуру, чтобы справиться с обработкой нахлынувших чувств.</p>
<p>Собственные движения отточены так же до идеальности, и Коннор вылазит с аккуратностью, стараясь не испачкать край светло-серых брюк от костюма, прекрасно зная, что будет дальше. С ними это было не один раз, да? Всё так знакомо, что можно до секунды описать каждое последующее движение.</p>
<p>— Иди к чёрту, — хмыкает Коннор, немного качая головой, и щурясь при взгляде на Гэва. Короткие и сильные пальцы одёргивают длинные края кожанки, посылая ему ещё одну сногсшибательную улыбку, подтверждая уже не один раз доказанную истину — даже андроидам свойственна влюблённость, ведь иначе и нельзя.</p>
<p>Не с Гэвином, по крайней мере.</p>
<p>— Я уже побывал там, — зелёные глаза глядят так игриво, что собственного начальника по широкому капоту машины, и, забыв о том что в трёх метрах их ожидают неприятели, выказать сбивающее с ног уважение, любовь, и прочие обуревающие чувства при виде харизматичного, уверенного в себе мужчины, так умело притворяющегося неотёсанным валенком, лишь бы никто в Семье даже понятия не имел кто именно заправляет совершенно всем делом, выдаёт зарплаты и присматривает, чтобы бизнес процветал, а в выделенном ему районе — захваченном без единой капли пролитой крови, до тех пор, пока не пришлось немного расшириться — была тишь и благодать.</p>
<p>Мир под крепкой, железной пятой Гэвина Рида отличается идеальностью, и, может быть именно поэтому Коннор медленно сходит на нём с ума. А может быть потому, что тот умело выхватывает биту и закидывает её на плечо, так, словно там вовсе нет стального основания, способного перемолоть в кашу кости прямо внутри человека при умелом её использовании. </p>
<p>А Гэв определённо имеет «деловую хватку», и знает как пустить любимое оружие в ход.</p>
<p>— Ты думаешь не о том, — напоминает ему хрипловатый баритон, и Коннор радуется тому, что ни одному андроиду-детективу не доступна эта самая функция — краснеть, когда внутри слишком много обжигающих ощущений, списанных с героев и героинь кинолент, мимика которых занесена в его базу данных, чтобы он мог воспользоваться чужими паттернами поведения в любой момент.</p>
<p>— Я думаю о том, что капот скользкий, — спокойный голос всегда действует на его человека как хорошая доза возбудителя, ведь и без того быстрый пульс сбивается, рот приоткрывается, выдавая общее нетерпение, а глаза, напротив, сужаются, стоит только добавить, — как думаешь, трения от шерстяного пиджака хватит, чтобы компенсировать.</p>
<p>Веди они подобный разговор в первый раз, прошло бы несколько секунд, необходимых на оценку ситуации, ведь без этого ничего не происходит в Семье. Даже жестокое, и крайне нужное убийство «крота», место которого не так давно занял Коннор было рассчитано до мелочей, пусть и подано как внезапно охватившая неуправляемая ярость.</p>
<p>Зато теперь Коннор может спокойно делать вид, что всё под его контролем, но не питает иллюзий, что однажды, всё действительно будет так, в отличие от его предшественника.</p>
<p>— Точно нет, — быстро фыркает Гэвин и даже делает вид, что разочарован, поигрывая битой и неторопливо хлопая себя ею по плечу, пока они смотрят на то, как из «BMW» напротив высыпает горстка людей, по всей видимости, призванная устрашать их. — Я думал, такой, как ты и сам должен уметь рассчитать и представить себе этот процесс.</p>
<p>Яркие зелёные глаза впиваются в душу, проходят по ней длинными бороздами ногтей, соскальзывают ниже, фантомно нащупывая самое уязвимое, что есть в андроиде. Коннору не нужно, чтобы Гэвин брал его за яйца — он и без этого прекрасно чувствует властную хватку, стоит только тому дополнить образ небрежными росчерками, оживающими в памяти физическими ощущениями:</p>
<p>— То, как я разложу тебя на этой тряпке. Как ты будешь соскальзывать и хвататься за края, и, наверное, даже помнёшь один, как в прошлый раз, пока я буду драть тебя прямо так, не снимая блядского костюма. Как ты будешь умолять, пытаясь упереться пяткой мне в грудь или дотянуться до земли и мне придётся держать тебя почти на весу.</p>
<p>Анализаторы пересыхают, прежде, чем выдать двойную дозу раствора в ответ на яркую, вспыхнувшую под веками картинку.</p>
<p>— Мне казалось, твоя модель и сама может воспроизвести всё это у себя в голове, — на мгновение широкие брови поднимаются игриво, свет отражается на дне глаз всего на миг превращая их в драгоценные камни.</p>
<p>— Если я сделаю это сейчас — это будет сеанс бесплатного порно для тех ребят, — с мягкой улыбкой признаётся Коннор, глядя на то, как изменятся показатели Гэвина в ответ. Тот, против всех возможных предсказаний, успокаивается и бросает насмешку так, словно этого и ждал.</p>
<p>— Я стяну футболку, — обещание снова бьёт по рецепторам, лишая на секунду способности мыслить адекватно.</p>
<p>Программа достраивает то, как Гэвин стаскивает со спины футболку, разляжется на чёртовом капоте, и, насмешливо глядя поманит к себе пальцем, словно маленького, обещая все блага человечества в ответ на неспешные объятия — будто сказочный герой, способный исполнить любую андроидскую мечту. </p>
<p>Люцифер с битой наперевес — вот, каков Гэвин Рид на самом деле.</p>
<p>«И кто ещё знает тебя таким?» — вопрос, который Коннор, пожалуй, никогда не задаст, прекрасно понимая, чем он чреват. Едва ли его непосредственный начальник смолчит или солжёт — уж слишком он не любит всё то дерьмо, что процветает в политике и полиции, чтобы и самому опускаться до подобного, а к правде, пожалуй, Коннор пока не готов.</p>
<p>Зато он готов к тому, что в его руки будет передано самое важное достояние Гэвина Рида — он сам. И вот там уже не останется иного бога, чем тот, что появился однажды из машины. Внезапно, как и положено, следуя этому выражению, и всеспасительно.</p>
<p>— Перестань трахать меня в своей голове, — одёргивает Гэв, прекрасно осознавая что за беспорядок сейчас в системной плате упакованного в стального цвета костюм андроида. Существо, призванное только для того, чтобы привносить порядок в хаос, расставлять всё по своим местам и не давать распасться соединённым в совершенном виде частицам обратно, в первозданный, не способно справиться с тем, что делает Гэвин.</p>
<p>Мафиози того самого уровня, за которым скрываются сильные мира сего обязан быть бизнесменом, но, куда больше этого — политиком той самой пробы, которых отчаянно не хватает на местах. Раньше, до того как всё это случилось, Коннор думал, что они лишь бандиты: грабители, убийцы, террористы, запугивающие мирное население для получения преференций.</p>
<p>Теперь, он уверен — каждая Семья как маленькое государство, и над ним может стоять как диктатор, жёсткий и беспринципный, так и демократ, заботящийся о своих людях — всех, кто под его защитой.</p>
<p>— Предлагаешь делать это вне её? — колкость на колкость, и вот уже новая усмешка озаряет небритое лицо со следами недосыпа и усталости, словно выхватывая его из общего беспорядка коротким лучиком.</p>
<p>Коннор не устаёт любоваться им, просто так, мимоходом, уставшим и небритым, ведь это — тоже его.</p>
<p>— И вот с теми ребятами, — от согласия теплеет в груди и Коннор вздыхает. У него есть дурное предчувствие, что очередной из череды его любимых костюмов сегодня отправиться на помойку, просто потому что Гэвин не собирается садиться за стол переговоров с другими теневыми «хозяевами» Детройта, предпочитая убирать их по одному, а то и ввязываться в небольшую клановую войну, просто для того, чтобы в любимом городе стало немного чище. — А потом и со мной.</p>
<p>Пятеро мужчин напротив выглядят опасно — действительно угрожающе по человеческим меркам, и, пожалуй, если бы в Конноре было подобное чувство, то он бы испугался, вот только Гэвин слишком хорошо потрудился над тем, чего стоит бояться, а чего — нет.</p>
<p>«Расчёт запущен», — едва слышно оповещает система, и всё дальнейшее перестраивается в простую и понятную цепочку.</p>
<p>Минута или две разговоров, в которых Коннор попытается напомнить, что они были в своём праве, а эти гангстеры действовали исподтишка, кончатся тем, что бугай слева выхватит свой большой пистолет, который топорщиться под слишком узким для такого массивного тела пиджаком и наведёт его на Коннора. </p>
<p>То же самое, по его примеру сделает и скользкий блондин слева, и, возможно, замешкавшись, решит, что лучше убрать телохранителя, чтобы после обезглавить клан «Элвин», а потом уже избавиться и от мелких пешек, вроде тех, которые без оружия приходят на общие сборища, прикрывая тем самым своих начальников от возможности засады.</p>
<p>Словесная потасовка продолжиться — Гэвина просто так не остановить, так что в конечном счёте почти все стволы будут направлены на них пополам, и всё, что нужно сделать самому Коннору — прикрыть уязвимого человека совершенным пуленепробиваемым телом, приспособленным для работы в полиции Детройта, откуда он когда-то и явился под прикрытием в мафиозный клан.</p>
<p>А когда вся обойма кончится...</p>
<p>— Три, две, одна, — отчитывает Гэвин, и выдыхает кивая. </p>
<p>Точно, Гэвин закурит, и, зажав сигаретный фильтр между зубами отведёт душу, чтобы не срываться на своих, когда в новый раз его посетит приступ плохо контролируемой агрессии. В конечном счёте они избавятся не только от тел и улик, но и от возможных записей, и снова пять трупов не найдут ни на дне реки, ни на пустырях — эти люди попросту исчезнут с лица земли, подкрепляя и без того устрашающую репутацию клана.</p>
<p>Неуязвимого, крепкого, сминающего всё, на своём пути.</p>
<p>— Ты готов, детка? — неприкрытая нежностью бьёт не хуже чем бита прямо под отсутствующие рёбра, добираясь до насоса и заставляя его работу сбоить беспощадно, но до приятных ошибок в системе.</p>
<p>— Смотри, чтобы они не забрызгали капот, — хмыкает Коннор в ответ, и приподнимает подбородок, глядя в глаза будущих мертвецов. </p>
<p>Обратный отсчёт запущен.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Статус: неопределён (есть вероятность появления новых глав)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>